The present invention relates to tubes for placing cigarettes and, more particularly, to a square tube for placing a cigar.
Present cigar tube is round in shape, which has a structure that includes a first round tube part and a second round tube part. The connection of the first round tube part and the second round tube part is realized by connecting, that is, the outer circle of the end of the first round tube part which connects with the second round tube part has a step, and the inside circle of the end of the second round tube part which connects with the first round tube part has a step hole. When connecting, the step is inserted into the step hole, and when manufacturing, if the machining precision is not high enough, there will appears an interference fit or a clearance fit between the step hole and the step. If it is interference fit, it is difficult to realize inserting in and pulling out, thus it is not easy to take out or put in a cigar, and if it is clearance fit, although it is easy to insert in and pull out, it will produce sway between the first round tube part and the second round tube part, thereby bringing inaccurate location. In addition, the tube lid and tube body of the first round tube part and second round tube part are integrated form which can not be disassembled, thus, it is very discommodious to clear the interior of the first round tube part and the second round tube part.